1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display element and electronic paper using the same, and more particularly, to a display element capable of achieving low driving voltage, a high response rate and an improved contrast ratio, and electronic paper using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices with superior portability are attracting much attention with the development of mobile information terminals or information communications networks. In particular, electronic paper is in the limelight among such display devices. The electronic paper utilizes a method of dispersing electrophoretic particles having a specific color between two transparent electrodes or disposing rotary balls having electrical or optical anisotropy therebetween.
As for the method of using rotary balls, the surface of each of the hemispherical structures known as twist balls is colored with two different colors, and the regions of the two different colors have different charges. When voltage is applied to two transparent electrodes, the twist balls rotate according to a voltage direction. Thus, a desired image can be displayed by properly controlling the voltage direction with respect to each of the twist balls.